


She Would Say Yes

by Sugarhihihello



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I marry you?” He asked it, a little breathless, a little surprised that the words were coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Tiny flufflet about Warden Alistair and his Warden. Post-game, pre-Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Would Say Yes

“Can I marry you?” He asked it, a little breathless, a little surprised that the words were coming out of his mouth.

“Are you asking?” The Warden – _his_ Warden – tilted her face to see him over her shoulder. They were lying in bed together, her back to his chest, warm and safe, life having taken them far away from danger for the time being.

“Yes. No. I mean, no. I'm not _asking_ asking, that would involve rings and candles and... poetry, or... songs, at the very least. I-”

“Because the answer would be yes.”

“What?” Definitely breathless now.

“Yes. You can marry me. I would say yes.”

“I...” Warmth like a tidal wave of joy was flooding his body. He couldn't stop smiling. “I don't... I....” He was laughing the words. “You would say yes?”

“Yes.”

He cleared his throat. “I will... keep that in mind.”

“Good.”

He ducked his head against her back, pressed his forehead to her shoulder, smiling so hard it hurt.

 _She would say yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon age tumblr: [andrastesass](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
